


Kissing Up

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: Nikki and Carmella meet in a deserted hallway post-SmackDown Dec. 06, 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Being blindsided backstage was a normal occupational hazard, albeit one with cameras still recording and crew and co-workers as slack-jawed observers. Which is why Carmella wasn't expecting to find herself shoved up against a dingy wall in a decidedly empty hallway, the headphones yanked off her ears and sent clattering to the concrete floor.  
  
Nikki pushed her way into Carmella's space, using the element of surprise and her amazing strength to pin Carmella to the wall.  
  
"I know what you are trying to do," she said, voice honey-sweet and full of heat. Her hands on Carmella's bare upper arms tightened, a vice grip of soft yet slightly calloused palms and hot on her skin like a sunrise, slowly warming her up.  
  
Smirking, Carmella didn't try to pull away, instead arching into Nikki until their bodies were flush, chasing that heat. It was an intimidation tactic, plain and simple, her brain said. Her body told a different story, Nikki's body against hers sparking a fire through Carmella. Nikki sucked in a sharp breath, but didn't attempt to push Carmella away.  
  
"And what's that?" Carmella asked, her body completely betraying her and causing her to utter the question in a silky whisper. She suppressed the urge to clear her throat.  
  
Nikki's pretty eyes widened in surprise, but she recovered quickly.  
  
"Turning me against Nattie to get me off your back," she said, then paused briefly, seemingly considering something. Whipping Carmella forward into the opposing wall? Reaching up to pull her hair and force her to the floor?  
  
Contrary to Carmella's violent fantasies, Nikki slowly slid her hands down Carmella's arms to encircle her wrists. Carmella's heart sped up and her body burned from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.  
  
Inclining her head so her face was only mere inches from Carmella's, Nikki finally said, "And kissing up to me with that speech about how glamorous and beautiful I am?" Carmella couldn’t tear her gaze away from Nikki’s lips, laser focused on the wicked curve of her smile.  
  
"You forgot curvaceous," added Carmella, breaking the loose hold on her wrists and bringing her hands to Nikki's hips, gripping them tightly, squeezing them to feel her supple flesh give under her palms. She didn’t let her hands linger there, but slid them back, to squeeze Nikki’s just as curvaceous ass. A quiet moan escaped Carmella’s traitorous lips.     
  
Nikki slipped a free hand into Carmella's hair, entangling her fingers in the blond strands and cradling the back of her head. Her other hand found Carmella's bare midriff and caressed the smooth skin of her side.  
  
"Where do you think flattery will get you?" She asked, both leaning forward and pulling Carmella towards her so their lips brushed together as she spoke.  
  
Answering the question with truthful words seemed redundant, their bodies speaking for them. Answering it with a lie seemed less desirable than just turning that soft brush of lips into a kiss. Nikki buried her hand deeper in Carmella's hair, pulling on it slightly, and gasped into her mouth.  
  
Nikki's hands were on the button of Carmella's jeans and she broke their kiss, pulling on Carmella's lower lip with her teeth as she did. With quick, frantic fingers, she managed to get the button undone and slide her hand between Carmella's legs. Carmella sighed and again arched into Nikki's touch, relishing the burn in her belly and the sweet, hot rush of pleasure.  
  
Carmella was blindsided the second time in so many minutes by the overwhelming satisfaction of success. A princess always gets what she wants, even if it takes her while to figure out what that is. She laughed, exhilaration mixing so wonderfully with desire, and kissed Nikki again because there was no reason not to.


End file.
